Cowboys and Manc Lions? Ashes 2012
by spooksfan08
Summary: A shock discovery is set to rip the team apart. Can Gene and Alex's relationship survive? Can Sam and Annie find the killer and put the team back together when even the Manc Lion is starting to doubt his own abilities? A face from the past causes more trouble than even the Ashes team thought possible. Ashes/LOM set in present day London.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Ashes to Ashes or Life on Mars. All recognisable characters belong to Kudos and BBC Television. These stories follow the UK version of the TV show, not the American. All my stories are set n present day London. Annie and Sam are married and so are Gene and Alex. Sam and Alex were both in comas but in my version Gene was waiting for her when she woke up. Follows on from my other stories. For sailormoon.**

**The Sheriff and his Men?**

Shaz looked around the CID office, aware that it wasn't the first time she would be the first person to arrive and it certainly wouldn't be the last. Quietly she dumped her handbag on the desk and made her way into the kitchen wondering when her husband and their colleagues would arrive.

"Shaz!" She almost jumped out of her skin as she heard Ray call her name. Appearing in the doorway of the small kitchenette he tried his best puppy dog smile.

"Tea?"

"If you are making a brew, luv." He watched as she rolled her eyes.

"I am."

"Great, the Guv just arrived. He's in one of his moods." He walked into the kitchen. "I'd tell that dozy hubby of yours to lay low today. Dunno what Alex has done but she has really got him in a mardy."

"Why would it be Alex's fault?" Shaz sighed as she waited to pour the tea. The kettle seemed to get slower everyday.

"Well, women innit? Can't live with you and can't live without you."

"I know what you'll be livin' wiv'out if you carry on with such sexist bollocks." Shaz huffed as Ray laughed and handed her the milk.

"Bung some sugar in mine. Maya's got me on a diet. Got to be healthy when the baby arrives."

Shaz smiled slightly, taking pity on her friend she poured more sugar than she knew was healthy into his tea. Both winced when they heard raised voices in the main Squad Room. Shaz sighed heavily as Ray shrugged his shoulders. "See what I mean."

#################

Alex shrugged off her white leather jacket, aware that she wasnt;t going to be able to wear it for much longer. She was already beginning to show despite the fact she had well over another five months to go until her third child was born. Annie smiled sadly as her as she took her own seat.

"You ok?"

"Yes, fine." Alex glanced towards her husband's office. She knew he would never admit it but he was just as worried about all the cuts in the police service as the rest of them were. Today was not going to be easy.

"Really?" Annie tilted her head as her brown curls bounced around her head.

"Morning sickness is a bugger. Especially when you have a busy two-year old, a teenager and a grumpy git like him in the house in the morning." She rested her head on one hand as Sam and Chris hung up their jackets.

"Tell me about it." Ray walked from the kitchenette and pushed Chris' feet off the end of his desk. Chris moaned in protest.

"And how would you know?" Annie smiled indulgently at the man who was her son's godfather.

"I live with Maya." Alex nodded at him as she kept her attention on the man on the phone in his office. She had been worried about Gene for a while, despite all his protests that he was ok. She knew the Manc Lion and at the moment he was far from acting like it. She watched him slam the phone down before running a hand over his tired features. Moments later he was in the doorway of the office.

"Bolls! Ethel, get your bony arses in here pronto!" He yelled. Alex rolled her eyes. Perhaps he was more like his old self after all?

"What is it?"

"Body turned up."

"Well?" Sam stared at him, relieved that Alex had closed the door behind her when she had followed him in. As the two DI's in the department it was obvious they would be told before the rest of the team. "Pass it to Lytton and his croanies."

"I am not passing this one to him. May I remind you Sammy Boy I am the sodding sheriff around here."

"Yes, Guv." Sam glanced at Alex who frowned slightly.

"What happened?"

"Body found this morning," Gene sighed. "Sam, you will have to take the lead on this one. You're the most senior DI on this and Alex may be seen to be compromised. Me 'an all."

"What?" Alex could feel her anger beginning to well up in her stomach. She was a damn good copper and he knew it. "Why on Earth?"

"Sam, can you brief the team? Cheers."

Sam nodded his head before stepping out the office more confused than when he went in there. Alex folded her arms as Gene stepped behind her and closed the office blinds.

"Gene?"

He turned to face her and tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear.

"Bolls." He sighed heavily.

"Why would either of us be compromised? What happened?"

"It seems the victim." Gene scoffed. "Is Arthur Layton. Alex. Arthur Layton is dead."

##########################

A/N Is it worth going on? Please review.

###############


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own Ashes to AShes or Life on Mars.**

**Accused?**

Alex stared at the coffee table trying to make sense of what she had heard. Arthur Layton had been thrown into her life one winter morning when Molly was late for school almost four years ago. Her and Gene had been married all of six weeks when Layton had put a bullet through her brain. It had been hours before she had been found and weeks before she had woken from her coma. Then there had been his escape from prison, Annie's abduction, Viv's nephew had been murdered as she had been held hostage by the wiry man. Now he was dead. It was hardly a comforting thought but even now he was dictating how she felt.

"Alex." She looked up as she heard her name.

"Hi."

"What are you doin' home?"

"No point in being in work when there is a major case on and I can do nothing with it." She turned her attention away from her husband.

"Yeah, true. Where's the girls?"

"Molly is with Wes and Nick. Something about a football tournament. Carrie said she's going to drop her home later tonight. Ruby is still with the childminder until 4. I didn't see any point in disrupting her routine."

"Fair enough."

"Fair enough? Gene, none of this is fair." She turned her attention back to the wall, barely able to look Gene in the eye. He felt sick at the way she avoided his gaze. He knew her well enough to know she was having a hard time trying to work everything out in her head. He still hadn't managed to work it out.

"I thought the same thing. No need to be there cluttering the place up."

"Sam sent you away." Alex smiled slightly. "You got on his nerves."

"He's the lead on this. I just suggested he better not mess it up." Gene shrugged as he walked across to the kettle and flicked it on.

"They think we were involved."

"Oh come on Bolls. If you were them, you'd think we were." He turned to face her. "Did I not say I'd kill the scrawny little arsehole? Given 'alf the chance?"

"You didn't mean it."

"I know that. I also know there is no way on God's Earth you did anything. You Alex Hunt can't even get rid of a spider in the bath; let alone kill another human. And anyway, he was in prison when he died."

"For trying to kill me, murdering Danny and a security guard as well as kidnapping Annie. Actually why isn't Sam and Annie in this position too?"

"Politics. You know as well as I do that the Super 'ates me guts."

"Yes well." Alex raised an eyebrow.

"I know, I know."

################

"Dead?" Chris stared at Sam. "Layton? Dead?"

"Yes Chris." Sam turned to face the DC. "Dead."

"You know?" Ray smirked. "As is no longer alive. Pulseless, no longer in possession of a heart beat."

"He never had a heart to start wiv." Shaz narrowed her eyes.

"Maybe not." Annie frowned, remembering her own time with the man in the half derelict house. "But someone killed him."

"And it's up to us to find out who." Sam finished. "Look, I hate this as much as the rest of you. Alex and the Guv are off this case. Let's get it over and done with so we can get them back, yeah?"

"Aye, well." Ray held Sam's gaze. "How do we do that then?"

"Thought we'd start with a visit to the prison. You up for that?" Sam grabbed his leather jacket as he spoke. Ray nodded.

"Yeah."

"Ok, Chris? You and Annie find out who went to see Layton. DId he have any contact with the outside world? Anything at all? Letters, visitors, all that stuff. Any change in cell mate etc."

"Ok." Annie smiled sadly at her husband, knowing he should be going to the prison with Gene rather than Ray.

"What about me?" Shaz glanced at the floor. Sam sighed, he hated putting the baby of the team in the firing line, even though she was more than capable of doing so.

"DC Skelton." He smiled at her when Chris looked up. It was getting confusing having two Skelton's on the team at the same level.

"Yes?"

"Fancy a trip out with us?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Shaz smiled as she grabbed her denim jacket and followed them.

#####################

Annie stared at the computer screen in front of her. She had the strange feeling that all was not as it seemed. It appeared that when it came to dealing with Arthur Layton it was best not to underestimate the man. Even in death it seemed he had managed to alienate and separate the team. Alex should have been sat at the desk opposite hers, Gene should have been walking around like a bear with a sore head but neither were there. It just felt wrong.

"Annie?" Chris frowned as she turned to him.

"Yes luv?"

"Layton had no family. Literally. Never married, not a single girlfriend all his adult life. No kids."

"Thank God."

"Yeah."

"But?"

"His sister died in 1993, aged 20. Apparent drug overdose but she never had a history of drug abuse."

"Ok." Annie wheeled her chair to get to his computer. "What was her name?"

"Gemma Leanne Layton. Clever girl looking at this."

"What?"

"Four years younger than Arthur, Gemma was an athlete. She ran for her school and the county as well as playing women's football. She did well at school too. Look at that." He pointed to Gemma's school report. "She has more G.C.S.E.'s and O levels than the rest of us put together."

"Yet she died of a drug overdose."

"How does that happen?"

"No idea." Annie almost whispered. "But having him as a brother can't have helped."

"True." Chris conceded. "Their dad died in 1982, car accident and the mam of cancer in 2007."

"Bloody Hell. He literally had no living relatives." Annie shook her head.

"Can't say I feel sorry for 'im." Chris stated coldly. "He was a nasty piece of work."

"I know, but Gemma's academic brilliance and sporting skills may be all that was needed for a mind like his to take on a problem with women who were brighter than he was. No offence but he was not the sharpest knife in the box."

"But he was clever. Just not in normal ways." Chris pressed a few keys on the computer screen in front of him.

"Bloody Nora!"

"I'll call Sam." Annie took a deep breath. She had a feeling solving the murder was going to take longer than she thought.

#############################

A/N More soon. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer not mine.**

Dead man walking?

Sam drove towards the prison in silence. He knew Ray was as angry as he was but there was no need for words as Shaz stared at the smart phone in her hand. It seemed the baby of the team was permanently attached to it these days. He kept his eyes on the road and did his best to ignore the others in the car with him.

"Sam?" Shaz spoke quietly as he turned the corner.

"Not now, eh luv." Ray interjected as Sam narrowed his eyes. Sam Tyler may not be as verbal as the Guv but they all knew he had the same set of beliefs when it came to his friends and family. He just had a different way of dealing with it, where Gene would be screaming and shouting at people Sam kept it all inside until he was ready to blow. Sam's silence told Ray more than words ever could.

"Ok." Shaz nodded as she realised what Ray meant. Silence stayed in the car as they headed toward the prison, neither detective wanted to disturb the DI, knowing that he was having just as much a hard time as the rest of the team were.

################

"He's turned his phone off." Annie huffed as she flopped back into her chair. Chris raised an eyebrow.

"He's probably driving. Try Shaz or Ray."

"Might do." Annie nodded, her brown curls bounced around her face as she spoke. Chris shrugged, unsure of the reason Annie was getting so upset.

"Try Ray. Maya's about to pop anytime now. Never turns his phone off these days." Chris rolled his eyes as he spoke. Ray had done nothing but talk about babies since Maya had announced her pregnancy. Annie nodded. She had to get a message to Sam somehow.

#######################

Alex stared out the kitchen window. She felt useless. There was no way she would be allowed to even know what was going on with the case, in all probability the Chief Super would be ordering Sam to pull her and Gene in for questioning before the day was out. She closed her eyes as she felt her husband rest a hand on each of her shoulders.

"None of this." He squeezed her shoulders gently as he spoke. "C'mon now."

"Gene." She turned in his arms as he pulled her to him. "They are going to think."

"They can think what they like. There ain't no evidence to put either of us at the scene. He died in sodding prison. Neither of us 'av been anywhere near the place. Neither ov us is daft enough to go there." He closed his eyes as she wrapped her arms around him. "Now c'mon Alex. This ain't good for anyone, let alone the baby." He kissed her hair as she hugged him to her.

"I know." She held him tightly. "Gene, it's happening again. He's destroying everything again."

"No." Gene snapped more firmly. "He never destroyed nuffing before and he ain't now. He's dead, Alex. Dead. Pulse absent. No longer able to do anyfing that is gonna hurt anyone. If you ask me whoever killed 'im should be getting a sodding knighthood."

"Don't let anyone else hear you sa y that." Alex pulled back slightly as he met her gaze.

"I wont."

"Gene?"

"Yeah?"

"How long until the girls get home?"

"Oh." He looked over her head toward the kitchen clock. "Another couple of hours or so."

"Good, lets keep thngs as normal as possible for them." She kissed him gently. "I'm just going for a lie down." She smiled as she stepped out of his arms. Gene tugged his tie away before nodding once and following her.

####################

"This is it." Ray started as Sam killed the engine.

"Yeah." He looked out of the window at the grey, formidable maximum security prison that had been home to Arthur Layton since the prison riot that had resulted in Viv's nephew getting murdered and Alex being held hostage for several hours.

"Looks 'orrible." Shaz opened the car door as a prison guard walked towards them.

"It's supposed to be, ain't it?" Ray shook his head as his phone started ringing. He looked at the mobile before handing it to Sam. "She's your wife, you talk to her.

Sam frowned as he took the phone. Ray wandered towards Shaz who was now in deep conversation with the security guard. It seemed the prison governor had been expecting them and the prison was in lock down until they had spoken to him.

"Ok then." Shaz smiled. "You'd better lead the way." Ray glanced back at Sam and indicated for them to follow. Sam nodded as he continued to listen to Annie. Quickly he ended the call and jogged after them, knowing he had to get the two other officers on their own if he was ever going to be able to tell them what Chris and Annie had found.

###############

"Annie luv?" The brown haired Sargeant looked up to see Phyllis stood in the doorway. "You got a minute?"

"Yeah." Annie smiled, she had always had a soft spot for the desk officer and knew the rest of the team did too. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Me? Yeah?"

"What is it?" Chris looked up from the computer.

"You know that arrest we had in last night? Shoplifter from town? Little lad?"

"Yeah. I saw uniform book him in."

"Well, 'e was bailed to return. And he is back alright."

"Well then." Annie smiled. "He kept to his bail conditions."

"Aye, I know that." Phyllis perched on Sam's abandoned desk. "It's what 'e said when he came back in."

"What did 'e say?" Chris tried his best not to sound board.

"That the Guv is being set up." She shook her head angrily. "He said he was sorry we were losing a good DCI."

"We aren't losing anyone." Annie snapped angrily as she turned away from her friend. "Chris, we are going to talk to this little tea leaf." She grabbed her jacket and lead the others from the Squad Room.

#########################

"Thanks for coming." The prison governor shook Sam and Ray's hands as he spoke. Shaz smiled slightly, knowing the large set man had no idea what he was dealing with.

"Who found the body?"

"The guard this morning. He was not really on solitary confinement but no one else shared with him. That's unusual in most prisons but here we try to keep things separate. It's safer for all concerned." Sam shot his friends a look, urging them to keep quiet.

"We need to see the body."

"The coroner said we were to keep him where he was once it had been established resuscitation had failed."

Sam walked next to the governor as Shaz and Ray walked behind. The prison was eerily quiet as they approached the cordoned off cell. Sam knelt down and lifted the sheet that covered the body. Swearing profusely he shook his head.

"What is it?" Ray positioned himself in front of Shaz, not wanting her to see whatever it was Sam had found so disturbing.

"Problem?" Mr Lewis wrinkled his nose.

"Oh yes." Sam got to his feet. "I'd say there ws a problem."

"What?" Shaz snapped.

"We have a murder alright. Only the victim isn't who we were told it is. That." He pointed at the corpse now covered by the sheet. "Is not Arthur Layton."

################################

A/N More soon. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer not mine.**

**Mistaken Identity?**

Ray stared at the body under the white sheet in shock. It seemed as though the team had been thrown into another nightmare related to Layton.

"That is not Arthur Layton." Sam stated. Shaz covered her mouth with one hand as she watched Ray kneel and lift the sheet.

"No, e's right. That ain't him. Who is it? Poor bugger. Bad enough being murdered without being mistaken for that piece of scum."

"Dunno." Sam answered. "You want to tell us how it is possible for one inmate to murder another before changing clothes with him and vanishing into thin air?" Sam held the prison governor's gaze as he spoke.

"There will be an investigation." The other man turned on his heel and walked away. Ray shook his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, you can say that again."

"Only thing is." Shaz turned away from the corpse and uniformed police officers as she spoke. "Who is going to tell the Guv and Alex?"

"You are." Ray nodded towards Sam who rolled his eyes before following them out of the prison.

####################

Alex curled up on the sofa. It was the first time she had been home during the day since she had been on maternity leave with Ruby. It seemed a life time ago. Sighing she pushed the 'off' button on the television.

"You ok Bolls?" Gene walked through to the living room from the kitchen.

"Yeah." She closed her eyes. "Gene."

"Listen." He sat next to her on the sofa and took her hand in his. "This is going to blow over. Layton ain't winning. Some little scrote did the world a favour."

"Don't let the Chief Super hear you say that." Alex rested her head on his shoulder as she spoke. Gene rolled his eyes, he didn't care what the Chief Super said. He swore under his breath as his phone sprang into life. "What?" He pressed the button for speaker phone as Sam spoke.

"SLow down Ethel." He tried to keep his voice calm.

"What is it? Sam. Is everyone ok?" Alex hated to think Sam was ringing with more bad news. She could barely deal with what was happening now, the thought of another one of the team getting hurt made her feel physically sick.

"We're all ok." Sam walked around Gene's deserted office as he spoke. He couldn't help but smile when he saw the poster Molly had bought Gene when he had first moved in with Alex. The Good, The Bad and The Ugly was very apt. It was also his favourite film which Sam thought showed how much Molly had thought of the big, sexist, over bearing nicotine stained copper her mum had fallen for. "It's Layton."

"What about 'm?" Gene closed his eyes as he felt Alex squeeze his hand.

"I should really come over, tell you this in person."

"Spit it out Sammy boy. Don't keep me in suspenders."

"He isn't dead." Sam winced as he imagined the look on Gene's face.

"What?"

"He murdered the bloke in the cell next door. And he's not in the prison."

"Arthur Layton is alive?" Alex swallowed hard. She felt as if she was going to faint. Gene held her gaze as they both let the news sink in. The man who had haunted them since the day Alex had run into him on the way to Molly's school was walking the streets of London and very probably Fenchurch.

"Yeah." Sam hated the fact he had been given the short straw and had to tell his best friend and his wife the news. He could still hear Annie's words of anger when seh had found out.

"Who is the murder victim?" Alex started, trying to get her head back in to detective mode. "How did Layton convince the other prisoners and the prison staff that he was dead?"

"Annie is running a search. It seems he had no visitors since the riot where Danny Smith died. That was until May this year. A woman by the name of Lindsey Morgan came to see him. Annie is looking into that."

"Who's the dead bloke?" Gene snapped.

"The man is Eric Morris. 39 years old. Originally from Manchester. Hyde actually but was convicted of murdering a prostitute in 2010. He's been in the cell next door to Layton since easter this year. Similar height and age, white, skinny and had the same hair colour. Only real distinguishing feature is a tear drop tattoo under his left eye."

"Ok scum killed scum." Gene began pacing the room. "You spoken to the Chief on this?"

"Yeah. He says there is no reason he can see for you both to stay off the case."

"Layton still wants to kill me." Alex said calmly. Gene looked away for a moment. He hated that she took the fact she was the object of Layton's psychopathic tendencies so matter of a fact. It made him feel sick to know there was someone in the world that wanted to hurt her.

"He aint getting anywhere near you." Gene spoke calmly. "Not now, not while there is blood in my body."

"Gene?" Sam spoke more calmly as he waited for Gene or Alex to say something.

"Don't get too comfy running this Sammy boy. I'm on my way back to work and so's Bolls."

"Yeah." Alex got to her feet. "I'll get Molly and Ruby to stay with Phyllis. He isn't going to win this time." She rested her hand on her tiny baby bump. Gene smiled slightly, relieved that the feisty Alex he had fallen for was back. "Not this time."

#######################

A/N please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer not mine.**

**Sorry for delay in updating.**

**Disbelief?**

Gene marched into the office of CID as Sam looked up. The office was deserted apart from him and Annie who was sat staring at a computer screen. The image of Arthur Layton had been moved from one side of the 'murder board' Alex and Sam insisted on having to another. Above his image the word SUSPECT was daubed in bright red marker pen. Another image of the real victim was where Layton's mug shot had been. Sam looked up to see the Guv staring at the board. Alex shrugged off her jacket before heading towards her desk.

"So tell me, Sammy." Gene started. "How the Hell did 'e get out this time?"

"I'm told the prison is to run their own investigation into that." Sam sighed heavily. He was as angry as Gene but saw no point in throwing his weight around. It would achieve nothing. Annie sighed sadly, she knew both Gene and Alex had been through Hell because of the supposed murder victim.

"Why?" Alex sighed.

"Eh Bolls?" Gene turned to face her.

"Why now? He's been in prison for almost a year this time. If you take into account his conviction for trying to murder me."

"Alex." Gene narrowed his eyes, even after all this time the attempt on her life and her time in a coma was something that was rarely talked about in private so he had no idea why she was talking about it in front of Sam and Annie.

"He has been in prison for almost four years." She finished.

"He's escaped once." Sam stated.

"Yeah." Annie joined in. "But that was just an opportunistic jail break. As far as we could see none of that little adventure was planned."

"True." Gene nodded. "Didn't stop 'im trying to put a bullet through your 'ead when you went all Nancy Drew on us. Can see 'ow you and Bolls there ended up as best mates. Peas in a pod you are."

"I'll take that as a compliment Guv." Annie smiled while Alex rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well. You were meant to. Also means me and Sammy boy 'ere have impeccable taste when it comes to the fairer sex." Gene glanced at his wife who merely rolled her eyes once more. He smirked, knowing she knew his teasing was not meant to upset her. She rested a hand on her tiny baby bump as she walked towards the murder board.

"Where's Shaz and the others?"

"Good point. They better not be skiving." Gene snapped.

"Turns out." Annie started. "Layton had no family. I mean none at all. A sister died when he was younger. Mum died not long after and his dad vanished into thin air."

"Plenty of people have shit childhoods, not all of them turn into right 'eadcases. Anyway that doesn't answer Bolls." Gene snapped. He could see Alex was beginning to get upset. He knew she barely remembered the fateful day when Molly was late for school but he sometimes had the feeling that she remembered more than she had told any of them.

"Got to love his grip on psychology." Sam muttered darkly.

"It's been married to Bolls. Rubs off I suppose." Alex smirked as he spoke and Gene shook his head. Annie smiled slightly as she saw her friend blush. She knew she would never ask.

"True." Annie said. "Anyway, as I was saying there was someone. A girl Layton knew at school. Well, woman now. Daphne Louise Lloyd aka Daffas."

"Who is she?" Alex asked.

"Small time crook. Mates with Layton at secondary school. Nothing to suggest she has seen Layton since the day she was expelled. Anyway Chris found an address for her and seeing as they were so close in their teenage years and Daphne is out of prison Ray and Chris decided to pop round hers."

"Why didn't you just say that?" Gene snapped. Sam frowned slightly.

"Because." Annie looked him straight in the eye. "You didn't give me a chance."

"Fair enough." Gene ran a tired hand over his face. He knew Annie Tyler had never been afraid of him, even in his boorish and borderline alcoholic days in Manchester. Even before Sam had been transferred from Hyde all she ever did was stare him down, say her piece and do the job. Like Shaz and Alex she had proved herself more than capable of dealing with the Manc Lion.

"Where's Shaz? Is she with them?" Alex turned to face the small group.

"No." Annie answered. "Phyllis and Viv turned up just before you arrived. Apparently Litton arrested Daphne a couple of years back for some minor offence and Shaz took it upon herself to do a background check while th boys are out. It's a long shot." Annie shrugged. Gene smiled slightly.

"She's a good 'un. That kid. Dunno what she sees in our Christopher."

Gene marched towards his office. The phone ringing snapped them out of their thoughts. Sam watched his boss go wondering just how much of a front the big bad head of Fenchurch East CID was putting on this time.

###################

"Well that was a waste of time." Chris shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked towards the car with Ray. The older detective raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He was constantly checking his phone, knowing Maya could go into labour at any time. Chris narrowed his eyes as they reached the car. "Are you listening?"

"No." Ray snapped. "Now stop sodding moaning and drive us back to the nick."

"I can drive?"

"Got a licence haven't you?"

"Yeah."

"Well shut up then." Ray threw him the car keys. The last thing he wanted to admit was that he was too nervous to get back in the driver's seat.

#################

"She's a right header." Viv shook his head as he printed off the latest photo of the girl Layton had last had a normal relationship with. "Look at her."

"I'd rather not thankyou very much." Phyllis snapped. "Why are we doing this?"

"Because Layton is hiding somewhere." Shaz sat down with the file in her lap. "He's no family. No real adult relationships with anyone. Even his prison keyworker is scared of him."

"Yeah, well I dun blame her." Phyllis snapped. "You really think he's run to 'er?"

"I don't know what to think." Shaz sighed as she rested her head back against the wall. "Only thing I know is the Guv is going to keep going until 'e's got Layton back behind bars. I mean this is the man that nearly killed Alex twice and held a gun to Molly and Annie's head. It's personal."

"That's what worries me." Viv confided. "You know how Gene is so protective of you lot. His team are family as far as he is concerned."

"I know." Shaz stared at the blonde skinny woman in the photo. "Oh."

"What?" Phyllis snapped. "Have you found anything?"

"I dunno." Shaz got to her feet. "I think so. Look, thanks for this."

"Sharon." Viv knew the use of her full name would catch her attention. "You sign that out. Proper channels."

"Ok, ok." Shaz huffed before grabbing the pen from his desk. "DC Sharon Louise Skelton. Ok?"

"Ok." He smiled at her. "Be careful Shaz." He warned. "You know what that man is capable of. He's killed before. No doubt what scum he hangs around with. They aint gonna be the angels."

"I know. Look I have to get this upstairs. If he is with this woman we have more problems than we could ever imagine."

#######################

A/N What has Shaz found and why is Chris so annoyed? Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I do not own Ashes to Ashes or Life on Mars.**

**Blast from the Past?**

Shaz almost ran towards the main CID office as she clutched her file to her chest. She knew Gene and probably Sam were going to go crazy when they found out what she knew. For once Gene's blood pressure didn't matter. They just had to find Layton.

"You mean 'e 'ad a girlfriend?" Gene stared at the murder board. "That daft bint actually chose to bother with the waste of skin?"

"Seems so." Annie answered. "Look Guv."

"Nah. I don't see it. Not unless there was something in it for Daffers. Trust me I knicked the dozy cow often enough."

"In Manchester." Alex sighed. "You and Sam arrested her a total of eight times in the two years before you moved down to take over from the previous DCI."

"Right." Gene took the piece of paper out of Annie's hand. "Daffers was a right pain in the behind." He leant against Annie's desk as he spoke. The image of the skinny, drug addled blonde woman came to mins as he remembered his days in Manchester. "Bright enough but the drugs and booze had done for her brains. She didn't know what day of the week it was half the time."

"You think she's back in touch with Layton?" Alex tried to keep her voice calm.

"Oh yes." Shaz burst through the doors as all eyes fell on her. "And they've got a friend aswell."

"Oh this just keeps getting better and better." Gene huffed. Sam and Annie exchanged glances as Alex stared at the young DC.

"Shaz?"

"You ain't gonna like it."

"I ain't exactly over the moon now am I?" Gene folded his arms as Sam rolled his eyes.

"Only."

"Sharon Skelton. Please don't tell me living with Chris has drained you of the brains you were born with! Spit it out""

"Gene." Alex hissed before turning back to Shaz. "What have you found?"

"Before we first came across 'im. Before that day when, when you know."

"Yeah." Annie watched. "We know."

"He had been stopped by traffic for speeding. Warned and sent on his way. Then he met up with this woman and it looks like he's been in touch with her over the years since." Shaz bit her lip as she held out the pirce of paper that would silence the group.

"Christ on a bike!" Gene roared. "Not ';er! Anyone but that bleedin woman!"

"Who?" Annie looked on as Gene handed her the pickture. "Gloria! Gloria Hunt!"

"She's gone back to her maiden name." Alex frowned as she read the report. "And has picked up a record while you've been here. Look at this! Well done Shaz. That's the one connection we would never have found."

"Thanks Ma'am." Shaz looked at the floor. Gene continued to stare at the picture in his hand before walking up to the white board and pinning it there. Seconds later he wrote the word SUSPECT under it in bright red marker pen.

"Ok, so thanks to Shaz who actually has done some detective work we have another suspect. Sam. Get hold of DCI Harris, she got me old job when I moved down 'ere. Annie see what you and Shaz can find out about 'er that we don't already know. Why was she arrested last? How on God's earth has she met that excuse for a man?"

"Yes Guv." Annie watched as Gene stepped back.

"Oh and Shaz? Find out where the 'ell Batman and Robin are this time!"

"Yes Guv." Shaz smiled slighlty, she knew he wasn't really angry with her. His ex wife had been a formidable woman when they had been married. She wondered what the middle aged harridon was like now.

"Bolls. My office." Gene bellowed before turning and walking back to his office. The others may have missed it but Annie knew his eyes had softened slightly when he had spoken to Alex.

##################

"You ok?" Chris asked as he negotiated the East Fenchurch traffic. The rain lashing down on the small car did nothing to help his mood. He knew Ray was brooding over something but he had no idea what.

"Yeah mate." Ray sighed as he tried not to check his mobile phone for the hundredth time since they had got back in the car. "Maya due any time now."

"Oh." Chris decided to keep quiet. "Oh right."

########################

Alex walked in the office behind Gene and waited while he closed the door and pulled the blinds down to give them some semblance of privacy.

"Alex." He startrf as she sat on the edge of his desk. "I want you off the case."

"What!"

"You don't know what Glora is capable of." He tried to keep his voice calm, knowing there would be an argument but he didn't care. He had to keep Alex safe whether she wanted it or not.

"I am not leaving." Alex held his gaze as he spoke.

"Look. Alex."

"No, you listen to me." She hopped off the desk and walked across the room to face him. "I am not going to give up on this. I am a bloody good copper."

"I know." Gene held her hands as his eyes fell to her slightly rounded abdomen. "You are also what? Fifteen weeks gone?"

"Almost." Alex agreed. "Too early to start my maternity and I am not going on the sick. I am not ill."

"Layton and her." He paused. "That's without Daffers sticking her stupid druggie oar in."

"I never met your first wife."

"Count yerself lucky." Gene sighed. "I was no angel. Still not."

"True." Alex smiled. "But Bolls. Ours wasn't a marriage made in Heaven. More like the middle of the bleedin Blitz."

"Gene."

"No. I am not having her anywhere near you. She aint touching you."

"And if I am at home on my own? Chances are you are going to give yourself a heart attack just thinking about what could happen if any of them get our new address."

"Shit." Gene closed his eyes. "Right ok."

"So I stay here."

"Yes. You stay here but desk duty."

"Gene."

"No Alex." He tugged on her arms so she almost fell into him before he kissed her hair. "I need you safe. If Glora is involved in all this crap then I am not going to be able to keep you safe if you are out and about all the time. She's not sane. Did I tell you why we divorced?"

"You told me once." Alex nodded.

"Yeah, before we got married. Before you and me were even together I told you the standard lie I told them lot out there. Sam knows but I reckon that's about all. And he only knows because he turned up at the right time." Alex frowned.

"Gene."

"Don't want to talk about it with that lot out there. Molly's got netball tonight yeah? Then going round to try her bridesmaid dress on?"

"That's right. Carrie said it's the final fitting. She shouldn't be home until about 7."

"And Rubes?"

"I'll pick her up when I pick Molly up. We always planned to be here until late."

"Ok." Gene nodded. He couldn't help but smile when he thought about 'his girls'. "I'll send that lot off a bit early and I'll tell you the whole sorry story of Gene and Gloria Hunt."

#########################

A/N More soon. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer not mine.**

**The Truth in the Lie?**

"I don't believe this." Alex shook her head and stared at the floor. She knew the rest of the team were sat out in the office working on finding Gloria Hunt. The only link they had to where Daffers and Layton. She felt physically sick knowing that Layton had already killed one man while making his escape.

"Bolls?" Gene turned to face her.

"We are never going to be rid of him. Are we?"

"Don't be daft." Gene walked towards her as she leant against the office door. He was glad he had closed the office blinds when he had ushered her in minutes earlier.

"Gene, he has stalked me since the day he put me in that coma."

"He isn't going to win."

"Now Gloria and this Daffers has got involved with him. Gene, he is going to kill me. Sooner or later my luck is going to run out.".

"Alex." Gene took her by both arms staring straight into her eyes. "Listen to me."

"Gene." Alex didn't even bother to protest. She knew Gene was going to say she was insane; that he would never let anyone hurt her or the kids.

"Now you listen to me. I didn't sit through you being in a coma for sodding weeks, being abducted when we went to that prison riot or watch you stand up to the scum in court for you to give up now. He may well kill me. But bloody Hell Bolls, there is no way I am going to be a sitting target. He wants to come after me then he has to get his arse in gear and come after me."

"He wont touch you. He knows and I bet Gloria knows the best way to hurt you."

"Is to attack my family, my team." Gene nodded. "Why the Hell Gloria got involved with him I'll never know."

"No? What did you just say? The best way to hurt you? Gloria probably knows you have remarried. She may not know about our girls or this one." She touched her slightly rounded abdomen as Gene closed his eyes.

"Why now? Gloria was bitter when I left her."

"You did say you were going to tell me. Why wait until the others have gone?"

"I aint proud of it. I ain't proud of 'ow my marriage ended so it made it easier to just say she left me." He paused as the door to the office sprang open. "KNOCK!"

"Sorry Guv." Chris stood in the doorway, not sorry at all. "Shaz said she has done some more digging."

"Buy the girl a spade." Gene snapped. "Amount of digging she does."

"Gene." Alex smiled slightly. "Chris?"

"Says you want to see this. Got Gloria's maiden name running through the PNC. Annie on the phone to GMP and uniform nicked Daffers about ten minutes ago."

"Old on." Gene stared at the young detective. "Daphne Lewis is in custody."

"Yeah. She was shoplifting in Boots. On the way back here with uniform. Should be in the cells in ten minutes."

"Right. Good. Dozy cow as she is." He shook his head as Alex rolled her eyes.

"Anything on Gloria?" She walked into the main office, knowing Gene would want to interview Daphne himself. She intended to be with him when he did.

"Yes." Shaz put the phone down. "Gloria Jane Barker. Aged 45 arrested twice last year for Disturbing the Peace, ABH and drunken disorderly." She read out her notes as Gene swore.

"What's her last known address?" Alex dreaded to think what the answer would be but she knew she had to ask.

"Flat b 23 Wordsley Drive, Hyde."

"Shit." Gene closed his eyes. "When was she last seen there?"

"Apparently she hasn't been home for three weeks. Her landlord isn't that impressed the rent hasn't been paid." Ray stated calmly. "This isn't like 'er. She isn't violent."

"Raymondo." Gene snapped. "What she is or isn't like is irrelevant. She is hanging around with known criminals. That means whatever we thought we knew about me ex wife as gone out the window."

"Yes Guv." Ray glanced at Alex who was staring at the floor.

"Keep me informed. I am off to see Viv. I am going to be the one that interviews that daft bint when she gets 'ere. Bolls?"

"Yes Guv." Alex sighed as she followed her husband out of the room.

########################

"Sam?" Annie sat in the car next to her husband as he drove towards the last known address for Daphne. They all knew it was a long shot but someone at the Bail Hostel may just be able to help them. The thought that Arthur Layton was around made her feel physically sick.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." Annie nodded. "Actually no." Sam pulled the car over to the curb as Annie shook her head slightly.

"What is it?" Sam covered her hand forcing her to look him in the eye. "Annie?"

"Why is Gloria doing this? I never met here but did the Guv hurt her that much?"

"No he didn't. Annie, trust me that woman likes everyone to think she was the one wronged by Gene but she wasn't. Honestly Annie. She really wasn't. I think this is revenge. Plain and simple." Sam watched as Annie sighed heavily.

"I don't understand." Annie closed her eyes. "It just isn't fair."

"I know." Sam nodded. "Only thing we can do is find them before they do whatever it is they are planning."

##########################

Gene closed and locked the door to the CID office as Alex sat at her desk. They both knew it was very unlikely that any of the others would be back before the morning.

"Right." Gene sat down. "You wanted to know the real reason I left Glo."

##############

A/N More soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer not mine. This chapter is completely Alex and Gene. **

**Want you to know who I am.**

Gene sighed as he looked at his desk. He knew he had promised to tell Alex the real reason his first marriage had broken down but after confiding in her over what had happened to his twin when he was just a police cadet had shaken him to the core. He had no idea how she would take the revelation he was about to make.

"Alex." He swallowed hard as he turned to check his office door was locked.

"Gene, we don't have to do this here. But you have to tell me the truth. You know what happened with me and Pete." She held his gaze, she knew he had been mortified when she had finally told him about how her childhood sweetheart had treated her like dirt. Gene tugged on his tie before pulling it off and dumping it on the desk. Alex covered his hand with hers. "Gene."

"Truth is." Gene paused. "We should never 'av got married. We were neither of us much more than kids. I was determined to be a copper. Your psychobabble stuff would probably say it's because my old man was a crook but whatever, I was gonna be a copper and a bloody good one too."

"And you are." Alex smiled as he raised his eyes to hers.

"Yeah, well." He sighed. "I need a drink."

"Gene."

He reached into his desk door pulled out a bottle of whiskey. He poured himself a healthy measure. Alex smiled slightly knowing if she hadn't been pregnant another glass would be in her hand. She hadn't been able to watch him get drunk alone. Now she was expecting her third child she knew those days were long gone. Her liver was thankful if nothing else.

"Nothing you could tell me would change the way I feel about you."

"You say that now." He gulped the liquid down before looking her directly in the eye. "Only married her because she said she was pregnant. Turns out she had made a mistake. Didn't tell me till the wedding night. To be honest I was gutted. I'd been shitting myself at the idea of being a father but still."

Alex watched as he took another sip of his drink.

"Things went down hill from there."

"How?"

"She'd lied to me. 'Ow could I trust her again?"

"You were married for years."

"Ten." Gene nodded. "Was determined I'd never look at anyone that way again. Then you walk into me life, all legs up to yer armpits and more brains than all the winners of Mastermind to put together."

"Gene." She knew he hadn't really told her anything.

"Anyway." He nodded. "I was working all the hours God sent. Had my eyes on being promoted to CID. Was an all." Gene smiled at the memory. "Course while I was slogging me guts out she was testing the bedsprings with anything male with a pulse."

"And you didn't know?"

"'ad me suspicions but it weren't worth the 'asssle. Gloria never believed in divorce. Marriage vows were until death do us part. So she took that literal. Mind you." He pulled his shirt sleeve up to show the thin silver scar snaking up around his wrist towards his elbow. "You know 'ow I got this?"

"Drugs raid in 2004." Alex knew he had lied when she looked at the scar.

"Sort of." Gene nodded. "I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want you thinking I was some pansy that couldn't take care of meself."

"I would never think that." Alex sighed. "I know you can."

"I aint never hit a woman. Never will."

"I know."

"saw my old man get a bit handy with me and my brothers. My mam took it an all. Swore I'd not be like him, whatever 'appened. So when I get back from the drugs bust I'm cock of the 'oop. Just put £10,000 of Class A crap off the streets."

"That's brilliant." Alex squeezed his hand.

"Was one of the first cases Sam worked on with us, so we went on the piss to celebrate. Anyway I get 'ome and Gloria is angry. Really about to boil over. She's cooking and I'm late. Next thing I know my arm is bleeding all over the kitchen floor. She's mortified, crying like the rains and begging me not to tell anyone. As if." He shook his head.

"She did this." Alex automatically hated the woman.

"Alex." He took her hand and kissed it before holding her hand in his bigger ones. "I never hit her back. You have to believe that."

"Of course I do." She smiled. "I never thought you would."

"I told meself it was me own fault. Shouldn't 'ave gone for that drink with Sam and the lads."

"No excuse to cut you."

"This." He pulled his hair back slightly to reveal another old scar along his hairline. "Really came from her bottling me one night. About two months before I came down 'ere she really went mad. If it hadn't been for Sam I think she would have killed me."

"Gene." Alex's eyes swam with tears as she listened.

"The Chief Super had mentioned this failing CID in Fenchurch. Wanted me and Sam to come down 'ere and shake it about a bit. You know all about that. I was going to turn it down but Sam talked me into it. Said he'd talk to Annie and Ray, get them to come. Chris follows wherever Raymondo leads. Always had."

"I know." Alex smiled. "They are like brothers."

"Yeah." Gene nodded. "Christ, Alex. If Sam hadn't turned up at mine that night with Annie I think she'd have killed me."

"She is a violent bully. Which is something you never have been. Despite everything. Gene listen to me." She touched his face as he finally met her eye. "I know you. You are not the hard man people see. None of this was your fault." She ran her thumb along the five o clock shadow that had appeared as he closed his eyes. The rest of the office was in darkness and for a moment it was as if no one else existed.

"Alex."

"Gene, you are probably the strongest man I've ever known." She sighed when his hand covered hers and he kissed the palm of her hand.

"She told me I'd never be happy. That she'd make sure of it. I'd pay for walking out on her. It was a blazing row. I finally snapped. I was too old to be wondering what O'd find when I went 'ome. I called Sam, told him I was off to Fenchurch. He knew something was wrong so he turned up half an hour later with Annie sat in the car outside."

"Getaway driver." Alex smiled. "I can see her as that."

"You've been in the car with her." Gene half laughed. "I had to walk away, file for divorce."

"Oh course you had to. Oh my God, Gene you can't think for one moment."

"Alex."

"No, she was out of order. It was assault. Just because it was a woman as the aggressor makes it no different to if it was a man."

"Hey."

"Domestic violence is."

"Alex. I know but I'm a DCI. I couldn't have anyone think me a pushover. Gloria is not a big woman. I should have been able to stop it. In the end I walked away. Or rather got dragged away by Sam. The reason I was two weeks late starting here wasn't that I 'ad to get things in order back up North, I 'ad to get meself patched up. Didn't want to walk in 'ere with a black eye and a broken cheekbone."

"Oh Gene."

"And now she 'as taken up with Layton." Gene sighed as Alex got to her feet.

"Yes, it seems so."

"I can't blame you if you think less of me. If you think I'm some sort of wimp that can't protect my team or more importantly my wife and family."

"I don't think that." She smiled as she stood next to him. She knew how difficult it had been for him to finally open up. She knew the others had no idea what had happened. Eben though Annie had been there at the time she didn't really know what had gone on. Alex was certain Sam would have kept Gene's confidence. "I know how much this team means to you. I know what our girls and this one." She took his hand and placed it on her slightly rounded abdomen means to you. And I know you love me just as much as I love you."

"I." He was lost for words. It seemed nothing he had said had altered the way she felt about him. He closed his eyes while she ran her fingers through his dirty blonde hair.

"I love you." She stated as a matter of a fact. "You are my husband and my DCI and I know we are going to stop Layton, Daffers and Gloria. They have made a mistake if they think otherwise. We are going to find Layton and put him behind bars. Together."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. And as for Gloria, if she thinks she can walk around hurting the people I care about then she is sadly mistaken. If she is that stupid she didn't realise what she had when you were married then I'm sorry for her."

"Alex," He sighed.

"I know who you are Gene. And the fact you didn't retaliate proves to me you are hundred times the man Layton could ever be." She paused as Gene wrapped his arms around her and held her. His face rested against his chest as she hugged him back. "No more secrets. Good or bad. No more." She kissed his hair as he nodded once.

"Whatever you say, Bolls." She smiled at the use of her nickname. The Manc Lion was back.

###################################

A/N Back to the action soon. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer I do not own Ashes or LOM One swear word. Sorry but it's there.**

**Location, Location**

"Guv." Shaz walked through the office as Chris put the phone down. It had been a long night, and not one either Alex or Gene were keen to repeat. It seemed that the revelations from the night before had only served to make them closer. Now Alex was more determined to find Gloria than ever.

"Yes, Grainger." Gene automatically forgot her married name. He knew that it annoyed Chris more than anything else.

"First thing this morning I called Manchester CID. Spoke the the DCI in charge of the A Section there."

"That's my old section." Gene shook his head as he remembered his old office with the constant smell of cigarette smoke with discoloured wall paper and the filing cabinet that never really worked.

"Yeah." Shaz nodded as she looked at the desk. "They were very helpful."

"I bet they were." Gene knew that any inquiry from an outside force would be met with scorn. He looked over her shoulder to where Annie was placing a mug of tea on Ray's desk while Sam and Alex poured over the paperwork. Chris didn't appear to be doing very much. That was something Gene sought to deal with.

"Excuse me, but your husband is cooking my swede this morning." He opened his office door and shouted. "Oi! Nancy Nickers! Skelton. Wakey Wakey, you're in work now. Detective, last I 'eard. Now do some bloody detecting or there are dozens down in uniform that would chop my right arm off for your job. Now get some bloody work done."

####################

"I do not believe this." Annie sighed as she drove along the motorway towards Manchester. Sam nodded once. Neither had been back since they had packed their bags and followed Gene to London.

"Phyllis was fine about having Danny overnight."

"I know." Annie sighed. "I hate leaving him."

"I know." Sam agreed. He knew she had felt strongly that Danny should always be with her overnight but taking him back to Manchester was not an option. "You could have stayed home."

"No." Annie glared. "Shaz doesn't know how Hyde work. I do. You don't know what the politics of that station were. I do. I spent years there."

"Yeah." Sam agreed. He knew that he had spent most of his time there trying to placate Gene and keep the team from fighting. It had rarely worked but he had grown to think of the three men as the brothers he had never had.

"Anyway, Alex has left the girls with the childminder to come up here so I can do it too." Sam knew when not to argue with his wife.

#########################

"Gloria Hunt." The man at the bar rolled his eyes. "Yeah, she's been here a few times. " Gene narrowed his eyes. The middle aged barman shook his head, clearly amused that the man opposite him trying to intimidate him.

"Do you know her as Gloria Hunt?" Alex tried not to be so obvious when she was mentioning the woman's name.

"Aye." He nodded. "I 'eard she went back to 'er maiden name but I've always known Glo by her married name."

"When was she last here?" Alex asked as Gene stood behind her. The barman shrugged his shoulders.

"Answer the lady." Gene grunted. Part of him wanted to find his ex wife, to shake some sense into her. But another part of him didn't know what he would find. Gloria had always been what Sam would call a feisty woman. To him, she was a battle-axe, with all the charm of a rattlesnake on speed. He didn't know which Gloria he was going to find.

"Like I said, she comes in here now and again.

"Does she come alone?" Alex could feel the tension radiating off Gene as he rested a hand in the small of her back. The barman took a deep breath.

"Yeah, sometimes. Just lately she's been in 'er with a right skinny bird. Not too friendly."

"Blonde?"

"Aye, with roots down to her ears. Bad acne and clothes that hang off her. Like they used to fit but don't now."

"Daffers." Gene muttered. He suddenly wished he hadn't left Ray to interview the junkie but knew he was better use in Manchester. If Shaz was right, he was going to have to throw his considerable weight around. Manchester CID, A Section had changed since his day ; as DCI Julie Roberts kept telling him.

#########################

"Daphne." Ray leant back in his chair. "Why do you do it? Eh?"

"No comment." She smirked as she rested both hands on the table in front of her. Her lawyer looked bored. The tape recorder whirred as Viv looked on. Chris bit his lip.

"When did you arrive in London?"

"No comment."

"You still on the drugs? Is that why you're nicking stuff from make up counters?" Chris tried to get a reaction but the woman's eyes were almost dead as she turned her head towards him.

"No comment."

"You know something Chris?" Ray smirked. "I think the only words this woman knows is 'no comment.' Aint that right? Luv?"

"No fucking comment."

"No, my mistake. She knows three words." Chris laughed lightly as Ray glared at the woman opposite him. The prissy lawyer next to her widened her eyes in shock.

"Look."

"Oh 'ere we go." Chris started.

"Not gonna talk to the monkeys. I want to talk to the organ grinder." She folded her arms, looking very pleased with herself.

"No? Ok. Back to the cells then." Ray pushed his chair back. "See, the thing is. While my boss is away you are looking at the organ grinder." He watched the look on her face change from sarcastic to horrified in less than thirty seconds. He knew he had hit a nerve. "So, come on. If it wasn't for another hit why were you nicking lippy in the chemist?"

"I want to talk to Gene Hunt."

"Tough." Ray and Chris walked out of the room. Daffers yelled in frustration before slamming her fists on the desk in front of her.

"What was that about?" Chris asked as they reached the stairs.

"The Guv 'as nicked her more times than you've had hot dinners. She's worried if she wants to talk to him. She knows this is about more than lippy and tampax she nicked. She just doesn't know what she is in trouble for. There's a history with her and the Guv."

"She looked scared."

"If I'd taken up with Gloria and Layton then I would be worried and all." He jogged up the steps hoping that Annie and the others had found something useful in Manchester.

############


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer I do not own Ashes or Life on Mars. Sorry for the delay in updating. Serious case of writers block with this one. Anyway, as always please review.**

**Guilt**

Gene sat heavily on the bed in the travel inn he had rented a room in. Alex stared out of the window. It had been a long day and she was missing the girls. She knew Gene was too. Leaning against the window frame she watched the pedestrians below as they went about their business.

"'eard from Annie?" Gene asked as he tugged off his cowboy boots.

"No." Alex sighed. "Not yet. Sam has arranged for us to meet in the Carrot and Horse at 8."

"That used to be the Railway Arms before it was burned down and Nelson came to London. God, Bolls. It's all different up 'ere now. I used to know every little bit of this Manor. Now, I'm a right fish out of water."

"Things change." Alex sighed as she walked back to the bed.

"Yeah."

"Gene?"

"Yeah." He looked her in the eye as she spoke. For a moment he was lost. She was only in Manchester because his ex wife was trying to kill them. Because Layton was on the loose again. He had no idea where either had run off to but he knew he had to find them. He caught her hand and tugged so she fell onto the bed next to him.

"I'm sorry, Alex. You know that yeah?"

"Ok." She held his gaze as he spoke. "Why? What have you got to be sorry for?"

"All this. Gloria. If you'd never met me."

"I'd be stuck in Vice hating every second of it." Alex spoke calmly. "Gene, this isn't like you. Gloria is just another suspect as far as I am concerned. Now we will find an address for her and if needed we will get back up from the local police. You have nothing to be sorry for. If I hadn't met you."

"Layton wouldn't."

"Maybe, maybe not." Alex cut him off as her fingers rested on his lips. "But if we hadn't met we wouldn't have Ruby or this one." She rested her hand on her tiny baby bump. "Now Gene, come on."

"Alex?"

"What?"

"I love you. You know that? Yeah? You do me 'ead in half the time but I sodding love you."

"Yes. I know." Alex smiled. "And there was me thinking you never said anything romantic these days."

"Romantic?" Gene pulled her to him. "I'll show you romantic." He kissed her passionately as Alex held him to her.

##################################

"One woman cannot just disappear." Annie stated as she walked through the corridors of her old nick. It was well known that half of Section A had up stick and moved to London when Gene had been headhunted to work for the Met. It was also well known that he had been able to hand pick his team. There had been more than a touch of resentment from some of those left behind.

"Gloria Hunt." The thin man stated as he walked next to her. "Is a pain in the proverbial. Dunno why you lot so interested in a small town crook. Not now you work in the Big Smoke."

"Oh come on Simon." Annie sighed. "She's wanted for aiding and abetting. You know who escaped two days ago?"

"Aye."

"Well then."

"What?"

"I need to know what her last legitimate address was. Not the one she was using to con money out of the DSS or the one that she gave you when you nicked her. I need to know, Si. This is important."

"So you say." DS Simon Evans was not the most helpful liaison officer Annie had ever come across. She glared at him as he smirked.

"You do know what Arthur Layton has been imprisoned for? Attempted murder of a police officer," She began counting the crimes off on her fingers. "Abduction, murder, blackmail, intimidation of a witness." She failed to add that he had taken her hostage briefly years earlier. Evans already seemed to think they were over reacting for nothing.

"He killed a copper?"

"He tried to. She was in a coma for three months."

"Bloody Nora."

"And Gloria has taken up with him." She watched as the colour drained from his face.

"I might have something for you."

"Thanks." Annie stepped into the old office she had known so well and waited. For once it seemed as though they were getting somewhere.

##########################################

A/N Short update. More soon xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Names and Addresses.**

Annie burst into the pub to find Sam, Gene and Alex huddled around a table in the back of the pub. The regulars ignored the newcomers and the bar man barely acknowledged them. Part of her missed the days when it was Nelson behind the bar.

"Annie, luv." Gene looked up as she sat down. "Sammy boy 'ere was about to send a search party out for you."

"Sorry." She looked at Sam as he smiled slightly. "I think I have an address for Gloria."

"Good girl." Gene smiled as Alex picked up her orange juice. Annie handed him the small piece of paper with the address scrawled across it. "Bloody Nora."

"What?" Alex set her glass down. "Gene?"

"This is where Gloria is living now?"

"Apparently. It was the last address on record for her at the Nick."

"Right." Gene finished his drink. "Me and Sammy can pay her a little visit in the morning."

"Gene." Alex started.

"Nah, you and Annie are to stay away from 'er. For now at any rate. Annie, get in touch with Ray. See what's going on back 'ome. Alex, you and Annie are to go round to the nick tomorrow. Talk to this DS Morris, see what they can say about Gloria's record. She was never in any trouble when we lived in Manchester. 'o 'as she been bothering with since?"

"Ok." Alex sighed. She couldn't help but think Gene was trying to shield her from what was going on. She knew Gloria was violent and unpredictable but the last thing she needed was to be put on the back-burner. Sighing heavily, she knew the pub wasn't the place to question Gene. The last thing they needed was to be overheard by anyone who could know Gloria.

#######################

"Chris?" Ray walked into the CID office as Shaz walked out of the kitchen carrying two mugs of tea. "Where is he?"

"'E was 'ere a minute ago." Shaz handed Ray one of the mugs. "I was just making us coffee. Annie called. They've got an address for Gloria."

"Bloody Nora."

"Exactly." Shaz sipped her tea. Chris barged back in as Ray turned to face him.

"Where 'av you been hiding?"

"That's my mug."

"You snooze, you loose."

"You've been talking to Molly Hunt again." Shaz smiled as Ray rolled his eyes.

"Look, Daffers still says she's only gonna talk to the Guv. There ain't no way she is going to tell us anything."

"We gonna have to release 'er at this rate." Shaz sighed. "Can't see any judge letting us keep 'er much longer without any evidence."

Ray nodded thoughtfully as Chris folded his arms. "I'm gonna 'ave to talk to the Guv." He shook his head sadly, knowing the conversation would not be an easy one.

######################

Gene walked along the South Manchester street with Sam at his side. The Audi was parked a few feet away, Gene hadn't wanted to give Gloria any idea that she was about to get a very unwelcome visitor.

"Gene." Sam started.

"What?"

"Why are we here?"

"To talk to me ex misses."

"Yeah." Sam agreed.

"Look, Ethel."

"Now." Sam paused. "What happens if Layton is with Gloria when we knock the door?"

"Cross that bridge if we come to it, Sammy boy. Why do you think I fobbed Alex and Annie off with some paperwork?" He banged the door in front of him as Sam nodded once. The door remained unanswered as Sam stepped back.

"Someone is in." He nodded towards the bedroom window. Gene smiled slightly.

"Gloria! Get this door open!" He banged on the door repeatedly as the door shook under his fist. Gloria opened the door and stared at him. Sam swallowed hard as he saw the woman he had dragged Gene away from years earlier glare at them. Gene rocked back on his heels and smiled.

"What do you want?"

"Get the kettle on Glo. Time you and me 'ad a little talk."

#########################

A/N More soon. Is anyone reading this?


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Cuppas and Questions?**

"What the bloody 'ell do you want?" Gloria narrowed her eyes as Sam followed Gene into the small terraced house. Gene pulled himself up to his full height as Sam looked around. The house was nothing like the one he had imagined her living in. He had only been to her house once when Gene and Gloria had been married. It was nothing like the untidy and unkempt house he was in now.

"Layton."

"What?" Gloria narrowed her eyes at him. "Am I supposed to know what that means? I don't see you for best part of five years and you waltz in 'ere barking names at me."

"Arthur Layton." Sam repeated.

"Bloody Nora. It speaks."

"Gloria!" Gene growled. "You know bloody well why we are 'ere. Where is your lover boy?"

"Don't be so disgusting."

"Gloria." Sam stared at her. "Arthur Layton is a very dangerous man. If you know where he is. If you have to tell us."

"Look." She turned to face Sam. "You listen to me. I ain't got to tell you anything."

"I've just about 'ad enough of this." Gene growled. "Tell me where that scum is or you're nicked."

"You can't nick me."

"Perverting the course of justice." Sam explained. "We can."

#########################

"So." Shaz stared at the white board in front of her as she tried to work out what was going on.

"So?" Chris stared at his wife. "What now?"

"Now we wait until we hear from the Guv and the others." Ray ran a hand over his face. He was exhausted and secretly couldn't wait until the others got back from Manchester.

"What about Daffers?" Shaz asked. Ray shrugged his shoulders.

"We could always let her go." Chris stated as Shaz and Ray looked on in horror. "And watch her. See if she goes to Layton."

"You." Ray grabbed his friend by the shoulders. "Are not as daft as you look."

###############

Annie stared at the paperwork in front of her and sighed. All she really wanted to do was get out of Manchester. The place was no longer home as far as she was concerned and all she wanted to do was get back to London, collect Danny and go home with Sam. She glanced toward Alex who was curled up on the chair opposite with the folder open in her lap.

"Alex?"

"Um?"

"Does it bother you?"

"What?" Alex sighed as she looked up to see her friend.

"Gene being here. Gloria?"

"Gene being in the same city as his ex wife?" Alex sighed. "Or the fact his ex wife seems to have taken up with a man that is determined to kill me?"

"Both." Annie sighed. "And he wont kill you."

"Not today." Alex smiled. "But I think he will. One day. He's determined. I mean how many years have I been living in fear? I know Gene thinks he can protect me and the kids but." Tears filled her eyes while Annie put the papers back on the bed.

"We will stop him."

"When we thought he was dead. I was relieved." Alex closed her eyes. "I was glad."

"That's natural after everything." Annie watched. "You're a psychologist. The same as I am. You know that."

"But what does that make me?"

################################

"Layton." Gene glared at his wife.

"What about him?" Gloria huffed. Her eyes narrowed as Gene stepped towards her.

"Where is he?"

"Oh for God's sake." Gloria narrowed her eyes even more. "You can go on as much as you like, I am not going to tell you what I don't know. It's only because you are still with that stick insect, posh tart."

"Detective Inspector." Gene corrected. "My wife. Mother of my three kids."

"Oh please, spare me."

"No, Glo. You spare me." Gene stepped towards her, glaring at her as if she was any other suspect. "Layton."

"Gene." Sam's voice was low as he stepped back towards the kitchen. "Guv?"

"Not now Sammy boy." Gene huffed as he tried his best to stay calm. He knew the woman in front of him was a violent bully that hated him. What he needed to know was how deep the hatred ran.

"Gene."

"What!" He turned to see Sam moving back towards the kitchen quickly. Before he could say anything else Sam was out the door chasing a skinny dark haired man that could only be Layton.

######################

A/N More soon. Anyone reading this?


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Chase**

Sam ran down the road as fast as he could, cursing himself for not keeping up his gym membership. He threw himself at the wiry man just as Gene yelled for the pair of them to stop. Gloria screamed and wailed like a banshee as Gene completely ignored her.

"Arthur Layton." Sam turned the man so he was facing upwards. "Yeah, it's you."

"Get off me."

"No."

"Look what the cat dragged in." Gene glared at the man Sam was manhandling to his feet. "You remember me?"

Layton snarled at Gene as Sam cuffed his hands behind his back. "I'll take that as a yes. Arthur Layton, you waste of good skin. You are under arrest for murder, perverting the course of justice and being a pain in my arse."

"Get off me." Layton spat as Sam tightened the cuffs.

"Never going to happen."Sam dragged him to his feet. "Your cell is still made up for you."

"Sam, get hold of Annie. Tell her that we got two suspects to get back to Fenchurch. Gloria, stop screaming. You're in this up to your neck an all."

"Tell me Gene." Layton smirked. Gene barely resisted the urge to punch the living daylights out of the man struggling against Sam. "How's the wife?" Sam winced as Gene stepped closer to them. He knew what was coming. If Alex had been there he knew Gene would have restrained himself but she was in a hotel room on the other side of the city. The punch stopped just before it reached Layton's stomach. The shock on the wiry man's face as Gene's fist stopped just shy of making contact was mirrored by Sam's.

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction." Gene picked up his phone and radioed the station for back up, knowing that the GMP would be delighted to see him and his team head back to London as soon as possible. Gloria clutched her chest and sobbed, knowing there was nothing else she could do to stop Gene.

########

"Chris?" Shaz folded her arms and looked at her husband. "Don't let Daffers go. Not yet."

"But?" Chris looked at her blankly. "Ray said."

"I know what Ray said." Shaz frowned slightly. "But I want to talk to her."

"You?" Ray walked in from the kitchenette. "No offence luv."

"But a lot about to be taken." Shaz interrupted. "I can deal with it, you know. I am a Detective Constable, same as Chris."

"Well, no luv. You're not that bad."

"Oi." Chris looked up as his wife smirked.

"I want to talk to her." Shaz repeated.

"What? Like woman to woman and all that crap?" Ray raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Shaz nodded. "I might be able to find out something that you and Chris couldn't."

"Can't hurt I suppose." Ray shrugged. "Come on then." He smiled as Shaz grabbed her mobile and followed him out of the CID office leaving Chris to wonder what had just happened.

########

"Bolls?" Gene opened the door to the hotel room they had rented. The lights were off but he knew she was there. Annie had already met Sam in the hotel lobby, happy that two arrests had been made and there was finally a chance they were going home. "Bolls?" He turned the light on to see her curled on the chair in the corner staring out the window.

"Hi." Alex kept her eyes on the window.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Alex." Gene crossed the room to her. "Gloria and that excuse for flesh are under lock and key. Ray just called me and told me Daphne admitted everything. We can go home. It's over." He brushed a strand of stray hair away from her face.

"Is it?"

"Yeah, course it is." Gene spoke quietly, hardly able to believe that Alex was still afraid something could go wrong.

"Gene."

"Alex, listen to me." Gene brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "He ain't going to touch you or anyone else again. He goes back inside with more time added to his sentence. That daft cow I was married to will be spending time at her Majesty's this Christmas and so will Daffers." Gene spoke calmly. "Alex, look at me."

Alex turned away from the window as Gene sighed. "Gene?"

"Yeah Bolls."

"Take me home." She held his gaze as he nodded. "Let's just go back to our girls."

"That. Alex. Is the best thing you have said all day." Gene kissed her lips gently as her eyes fell closed. For the first time since Layton had been thrown back into their lives he thought things may just be ok.

##################

A/N Nearly the end now. More soon x


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Home **

"Annie called." Chris stated as Ray and Shaz walked back into the CID office. Shaz smiled, relieved that at least one of her friends seemed to be ok.

"What did she say?" Ray asked before flopping down in the chair behind his desk. Two seconds later his feet were perched on the edge of the desk.

"They're all ok. Sam and the Guv arrested Layton and Manchester CID have agreed to keep him until we can bring him and Gloria back to London."

"They arrested Gloria?" Shaz raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Chris nodded. "So Annie said."

"How's Alex?" Shaz asked. "Is Ma'am ok?"

"Why wouldn't she be?" Ray pulled a face as Shaz rolled her eyes.

"Oh I dunno." She turned to him. "The man that has tried to kill her more than once along with the woman her husband used to be married to in the same place as her. It would do my head in."

"Oh right." Ray had the good graces to look sheepish.

#########################

Gene rested his hands on the roof od his Audi and stared at the police station he had once worked in. Alex watched him as she tried to imagine what was going through his mind.

"Gene?"

"You alright Bolls?"

"I'm fine." She smiled sadly. "You?"

"Me? I'm always ok Bolls. You know that."

"Yeah." She watched as he nodded once and looked towards the doorway of the police station. "Where the bleeding ell are Sam and Annie?"

"Tying up a few loose ends."

"Anyone would think they didn't want to go back to London."

"Maybe they don't." Alex sighed. "I mean both of them were born and brought up here."

"Sam's Mam is still living up here." Gene sighed. "I dunno."

"What?" Sam asked as he and Annie walked towards them. "The Guv admitting he doesn't know something? First for everything."

"Alright Ethel." Gene narrowed his eyes. "Get in the car."

"We were wondering if you wanted to move back to Manchester." Alex watched as Annie pulled a face. She clearly didn't like the idea of returning to her home town permanently.

"No."

"Really?" Alex got in the car as Annie opened the back door of the car.

"Fenchurch is home now." Sam replied before closing the door. Gene smiled to himself before getting into the car before starting the engine. It was time to go back to London.

#############

Shaz stared at the computer screen, typing up the last few reports on the Layton case before going to Luigi's with Chris. The others wouldn't be back before eight so she knew that it would be just her and Chris. She smiled to herself as she heard Ray and Chris bickering in the background.

"Boys." She kept her eyes on the screen, hoping that they wold stop acting like teenagers and help her finish the paperwork. She knew there was very little chance but it was worth a shot. Ray laughed before digging in his desk draw for the mobile phone that had just started ringing.

"Shaz." Chris perched himself on the edge of her desk. "When we get out of here."

"Um?" Sha frowned as she heard Ray begin to panic. It was clear that their friend was upset about something but trying to keep himself together. "Ray?"

"Maya's in hospital." He answered as he struggled into his coat. "The baby. She's having the baby and I'm stood 'ere talking to you pair."

"She isn't due. Is she?" Chris asked.

"You tell the baby that." He hissed as Shaz smiled before getting to her feet.

"There's no way you are driving to the hospital in that state. Come on." She grabbed her car keys.

"You don't even like Maya."

"But I like you. Now come on. Chris, you too." She ushered both men out of the office knowing that Ray was going to be the best Dad. She just wondered what the rest of the team would be like now that Layton was finally back in prison. She could only hope the damage Layton had caused her friends could be repaired.

##################

Alex closed her eyes as she rested her head back against the sofa. Ruby and Molly were in bed and Gene was in the kitchen making tea. She missed coffee but she knew there was no chance of having any until after the baby was born. She smiled as she felt Gene sit next to her. One arm came to rest around her shoulders as she let him pull her into his side.

"What now?"

"Now?" Gene kissed her hair gently. "Now we have to put up with Ray going on about the baby all hours God sends."

"It's sweet. And you were the same when Ruby was born."

"No I was not." Gene huffed. "Well, not really."

"If you say so." Alex smiled as she felt him play with her hair. "But?"

"Now little Jack has arrived Ray will be off on paternity leave for a fortnight. Layton is back in prison and facing further time. Gloria and Daffers are charged with aiding and abetting a known criminal and perverting the course of justice. So they wont be bothering us for a bit."

"That's true." Alex opened her eyes.

"So we go on as before." Gene sighed.

"We do." Alex turned to face him. "The Manc Lion and his team." She smiled as he rolled his eyes.

"Aye. And God 'elp anyone who tries anything on our patch. Eh Bolls?"

#######################

/N Not sure if I should write another chapter or leave it there. Another Ashes story will be up soon x


End file.
